Change
by Angels Desire
Summary: Harry changes over the summer. This catches a certain slytherins attention HarryxDraco


_I own nothing. These characters are the creation of the fabulous JK Rowling_

_**Change**_

It was that time again, summer was over and Hogwarts students milled around the station making their way to platform 9 ¾. It had been a very long summer for Harry, not being able to see any of his closest friends all summer. Ron had gone to visit Charlie in Romania and Hermione had gone to Greece with her parents for a long awaited family holiday. So here he was, alone, walking onto the Hogwarts express without anyone to wave him off. Harry walked down train looking for empty compartments, but as he went, he noticed people staring at him, shocked looks on their faces. He just put it down to 'The Chosen One' thing and carried on looking for the escape of an empty compartment. Half way down the train he found one, hauled his trunk into the overhead compartment and sat down putting his head back on the seat and closing his eyes.

Ten minutes later Harry heard the compartment door slide open and someone enter. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione and Ron stood stock still in the entrance staring at him will wide eyes, their mouths agape. Looking from one to the other he waited for them to speak and voice whatever they were thinking, but when they just stood in the same spot and stared Harry thought he'd make the first move.

"What! What are you staring at?" He asked, again looking from one to the other, waiting for an answer. Hermione spoke first

"Oh my God, Harry, you've changed a lot. You're – you're hair, you're eyes what happened to you?"

Harry knew he had changed a bit over the summer but it wasn't that much. I mean yes his hair had grown a bit longer and his eyes were lined with think black eyeliner but it was still him.

"What have you done, mate" Ron whispered, "You look like death"

"Ronald!" Hermione scowled "you don't look like death Harry, you look really good actually I like the eyeliner it suits you".

"Thanks 'Mione" Harry said, blushing slightly. Before Ron could say anything else, Ginny came barging past him almost knocking him over.

"Move Ron, you don't just stand in the middle of the entrance like that I mean – WOW Harry you look hot" Ginny stated plainly causing Harry to blush again "You could drown in those eyes, it you weren't gay I would so jump you right now".

Harry had come out to his friends at the beginning of their sixth year. Shaking his head slightly at Ginny, he moved over in his seat to the corner, making room for everyone else. Once they had become accustomed to Harry's new appearance, they spent the rest of the train ride talking about their summers. Hermione told them all about Greece, and Ron informed them all about Charlie and his work. Harry, however, had nothing to report except another boring summer doing chores meant for Dudley, meaning them more strenuous than before.

"So that's why you've got all of them delicious muscles you didn't have last year is it?" Ginny asked

"I guess" Harry said sounding slightly confused at the delicious part of Ginny's comment.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

The beginning of year feast was uneventful, except a couple of stares in Harry's direction. As it came to an end, Harry excused himself saying he was tired and was going to bed. Little did he know that a certain Slytherin was watching him from across the room with a look of interest in his eyes. As he saw Harry move towards the doors of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy got up and followed him without even a goodbye to his friends, leaving them slightly confused. As Draco followed Harry towards the Gryffindor common room, he scanned the other boy's body, appreciatively noting his firm arse, and big arms that he didn't have last year.

"Hey Potter!" Draco shouted, getting the other boys attention.

Harry turned around at the sound of the all too familiar voice. As he looked at Draco he noticed that his hair was longer than before, and his body looked more defined. Smiling slightly he looked Draco in the eye.

"What can I do for you Malfoy?" Harry asked walking ever slightly closer to him.

"It seems you've changed over the summer Potter, I mean I know you want to be as hot as me but a bit of eyeliner and grown out hair won't make that happen". Draco replied sarcastically.

"So, you don't think I'm hot?" Harry asked, pouting playfully at Draco "And it was my goal in life to make that happen as well, I'll just have to try a bit _harder_ then won't I?" Harry asked, winking at Draco as he turned around and entered the Gryffindor portrait, smirking proudly at himself. _'I'll get him by the end of this term,"_ Harry thought as he walked into his bedroom.

Back outside the portrait, Draco was staring ahead blankly thinking of what had just happened, _'was he flirting with me? Surely not, he hates me; it's just wishful thinking Draco get it out of your head'_. However, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get it out of his head, and no matter how many times he told himself Harry wasn't flirting, he still didn't believe it.

Draco started back towards the Great Hall still going over the events in his head. As he got to the Great Hall, his best friend Blaise Zabini was just coming out.

"Hey mate, what's the matter with you, you look confused"

Draco looked at Blaise "I think Potter was just flirting with me, he – he – he winked at me, he – he pouted and told me he'd have to try harder to be hot just for me, and the way he said 'harder' had a lot of sexual undertones to it".

"So what, you've wanted him since fourth year, just fuck him and get over it," Blaise advised slapping Draco on the back.

Draco just nodded and followed him to the common room, _'next time'_ he thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

That next time happened to be the following day, when everyone was getting ready for classes to begin on Monday. Draco was walking down the fifth floor charms corridor when he saw Harry walking towards him with a smirk on his face. Alone.

"Hey Malfoy, you like my jeans, they're new" Harry asked with a gleam in his eye.

Draco looked down at Harry's jeans, they were black and skin tight, showing off his slim hips and powerful thighs. Then as Harry spun around to show him all angles, Draco saw that firm arse looking even more delectable as last night. He looked up at Harry, into those green eyes, no longer hidden behind glasses but lined in eyeliner making them look even brighter as ever.

Draco smirked at Harry deciding to play his little game, "Oh yes, Potter I do, very much. In fact – "and with that, Draco pushed Harry into the nearest classroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He then proceeded to push Harry against the wall, connecting their lips in a powerful kiss. They both moaned as Draco licked Harry's bottom lip, seeking entrance which Harry granted causing a battle for dominance to ensue. Draco broke away and began kissing a line from Harry's jaw, down his neck to his collarbone, where he proceeded to bite and lick the flesh there causing a love bite to appear. As Harry sort Draco's lips again snaking his tongue into his mouth and licking the roof of it, causing Draco to omit a deep groan, Draco began to unbutton Harry's jeans. Once they were open, he slid his hand in, taking Harry's hard cock into his hand, pumping it in rhythm with their kissing.

With a scream of Draco's name, Harry came into Draco's hand. Letting his head fall back against the wall, Harry tried to catch his breath. When he looked up Draco was licking his cum off the palm of his hand making Harry moan quietly.

"You're turn," Harry stated.

"Maybe next time" Draco said, smiling at Harry. "Besides if I hold out now that means there _will_ be a next time".

With that Draco gave Harry one final kiss, slapped his arse and unlocks the door and leaves, but not before Harry shouts him back. Draco turns and looks at Harry, a genuine smile on his face.

"Tonight, Room of Requirements, 11:00" Harry said with a wink.

Draco smirked and nodded before walking out of the door and towards the library, which was his original destination.

Back in the room, Harry buttons his pants back up and smiles triumphantly to himself. He couldn't wait for tonight.


End file.
